


The Music

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: I’m in a very Vic Fontaine mood this week can’t you tell, M/M, Mentions of Vic Fontaine, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian and Garak have a morning in, and briefly discuss Julian’s choice of background music for their activities the previous night.





	The Music

“The music,” Garak started, yawning, “that you put on for us last night.”

Julian clings tighter to Garak, pressing against his bare back. “What about it?”

Garak shifts slightly in Julian’s grasp. “Well, I rather liked it. Would you mind explaining to me what it is?”

“Hmm.” purrs Julian, as he closes his eyes and starts to think. “It’s human jazz. Mid-20th century. Some people tend to find jazz rather romantic.”

“And I suppose you fall into that category.” states Garak, his body relaxing against Julian’s. “Who was the singer?”

Julian’s cheeks flush before he admits. “Vic Fontaine.”

“Vic Fontaine.” Garak repeats the name, and Julian can hear him lick his lips in satisfaction. “A name I’ve heard from eavesdropping. You know, taking measurements does allow for the most intriguing conversations sometimes.”

“Who told you about Vic? Was it Dax?” Julian asks.

Garak turns on his back, facing Julian slightly. “Yes, in fact it was. She invited me to join her in the holosuites.” Garak says, pausing to add, “Of course, I turned her down that day, since Cardassian transmissions don’t tend to decrypt themselves. This Vic, he’s a hologram?”

“Dreamt up by my friend Felix.” Julian replies. “Ezri suggests that we should go have dinner. At Vic’s. Just the two of us.”

“And just how long have you had this particular holoprogram?”

“Last year, perhaps? I’ve lost all sense of time.” says Julian. “What, are you jealous?”

“It seems peculiar that you’ve had this program of yours all this time, and you haven’t invited me to join you. Not even once.” Garak points out, mildly irritated. His tone softens. “But you must’ve had a good reason.”

“Vic’s a great dispenser of advice. Mainly of the romantic sort.” Julian admits. “In fact, he’s the reason I’ve worked up the courage to pursue you.”

“How much have you told him about me?” Garak shifts again, this time to face Julian completely. Resting his head on the pillow, just inches from Julian, his hands slip under the covers, searching for Julian’s hip.

Julian squirms. “Just enough, I suppose.”

Garak raises an eyebrow ridge. “And I presume you haven’t been telling him about the activities that we partake in when we’re listening to his music.”

Julian’s eyes widen in disgust. “Oh God, no. I don’t think I could ever admit that to him. I could scar him for life!”

“You, Julian Bashir, managing to say something that would scar a hologram for life? That would be hard to believe.” Garak says, smirking. He pulls Julian in close, and the warmth of his body reminds him of marvellous sunshine, and (more unfortunate an association) of the sound of Vic Fontaine’s singing that accompanied their passion late into the night.


End file.
